


Приятного аппетита!

by WTF Marvel Non-MCU 2018 (R_Evolution)



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Non-MCU%202018
Summary: На заявкуТ02-16. Кто угодно из мутантов, обитающих в особняке Ксавьера. Попытки приготовить нормальный ужин при помощи своих способностей. H!





	Приятного аппетита!

Восторги по поводу размеров роскошного Чарльзова особняка утихли быстро: как только новосёлы узнали, что им придётся убирать огромный дом, простоявший пустым несколько лет. Однако это были ещё цветочки: генеральная уборка бывает не каждый день. Но каждый день надо было есть, причём несколько раз.  
Куда-то ездить питаться было неудобно: особняк был расположен слишком уединённо. Накупить консервов или заказывать фаст-фуд было признано вредным для здоровья. Предложение Рейвен нанять повара, как прежде, Чарльз отверг: кто же согласится кормить ораву мутантов, а промывать обслуживающему персоналу мозги он считал неэтичным. На этом обсуждение продовольственной проблемы зашло в тупик, но выручил гениальный Хэнк.  
— Мы можем готовить сами. Нас семеро, каждому придётся дежурить по кухне всего раз в неделю.  
Чарльз идею одобрил, но против тут же выступили Алекс и Шон, объявив, что готовка — не мужское дело. Решили вынести вопрос на голосование: готовить самим или всё же промывать мозги повару — неэтично, конечно, но кушать надо, и кормить молодых мутантов, за которых несёшь ответственность, тоже.  
К парням присоединилась Рейвен, совершенно не умеющая готовить. Мойра, заявив «даёшь равноправие полов» и «свободу женщинам от кухонного рабства», встала на сторону Чарльза и Хэнка.  
— Стало быть, мой голос решающий, — Эрик с видом вершителя судеб оглядел товарищей.  
Чарльз печально вздохнул. Он был уверен, что друг будет за промывание мозгов: Эрика нисколько не беспокоили этические вопросы, особенно если дело касалось людей, он, не задумываясь, пользовался силой и частенько упрекал Чарльза в излишней щепетильности в применении телепатии.  
Но насколько Эрику была безразлична этика, настолько же была небезразлична конспирация. Он решительно не хотел пускать в дом посторонних и потому предпочёл самостоятельную готовку.  
Но оставшиеся в меньшинстве всё равно пытались возражать: они-де готовить не умеют и не будут, и пусть кухарки, как обозвал Шон своих идеологических противников, обходятся без них.  
— Видимо, промывать мозги мне всё-таки придётся, — решил припугнуть лодырей Чарльз после того, как все попытки переубедить их потерпели неудачу.  
— Ты обещал не лезть мне в голову, — Рейвен скрестила руки на груди и вызывающе уставилась на брата. Забеспокоившиеся было Алекс и Шон воспрянули духом: в самом деле, если уж Ксавьер так не хотел применять силу к постороннему человеку, с подопечными он подавно так не поступит.  
Пока Чарльз раздумывал, как поступить, вмешался Эрик:  
— Зачем же промывать мозги, дружище? Не ты ли твердил, что каждый имеет право на свободу выбора?  
У «лодырей» отвисли челюсти. У остальных тоже. Чарльз встревожено спросил:  
— Эрик, ты в порядке?  
— В полном. Предлагаю оставить выбор за каждым: кто не хочет готовить — не надо. Мы на них тоже готовить не будем.  
— Эй, а как же нам тогда? — испугался Шон.  
— Сами решайте. Вы уже большие, кормить вас с ложечки никто не будет.  
«Лодыри» переглянулись и уступили. В том, что спорить с Эриком бесполезно, они уже убедились и, в отличие от Чарльза, не питали на этот счёт никаких иллюзий.

***  
Очерёдность готовки распределили по жребию: Чарльз написал на бумажках названия дней недели и торжественно преподнёс команде на старинном серебряном подносе.  
— Сегодня у нас воскресенье, вот со следующей недели как раз и начнём жить по новому распорядку.  
Рейвен, которой выпал понедельник, пришла в ужас от того, что новый распорядок начинается прямо завтра, обвинила брата в мухлеже со жребием, потом принялась взывать к его ответственности:  
— Я могу вас всех нечаянно отравить! Я не была на кухне с той ночи, когда ты меня там нашёл! Ты же не допустишь, чтобы кто-нибудь пострадал?  
— Не преувеличивай, у тебя всё получится. Ты же у меня умница. В библиотеке есть прекрасные кулинарные книги, только попробуй — и увидишь, что готовить совсем не так сложно, как кажется. Я верю в тебя, Рейвен.  
Рейвен, бормоча под нос, что в библиотеке она тоже нечасто бывала, уступила.  
Вторник достался Хэнку, среда — Алексу, четверг — Эрику, пятница — Шону, а воскресенье — Мойре. Чарльз развернул оставшуюся бумажку со словом «суббота», пожелал всем успехов на кулинарном поприще, и команда, поужинав бутербродами, разошлась по комнатам, радуясь, что больше не придётся питаться всухомятку.

_

Понедельник

_

Завтрак решили подавать в девять, и в семь утра Рейвен, ругая Чарльза на все корки за излишнюю принципиальность, отыскала в библиотеке кулинарную книгу и потащилась на кухню. Присев у стойки, она раскрыла толстый том — и волосы встали дыбом. Книга была вроде и на английском, но половину слов Рейвен вовсе не знала, а другую половину не поняла. Что значит, например, «отварить до полуготовности»? До самой готовности — ещё понятно, а как определить её половину? В отчаянии Рейвен листала страницы, пока не наткнулась в конце на рецепт курицы по-холостяцки. «Это очень простое блюдо, с которым может справиться даже начинающая хозяйка», — гласил рецепт.  
Обрадованная Рейвен взяла три куриные тушки, положила на посыпанный солью противень, сунула в духовку и уселась ждать. Она усердно гипнотизировала кур взглядом, но те никак не желали жариться быстрее, а стрелка часов между тем неумолимо ползла к девяти. Рейвен прибавила жару, но изменений в блюде по-прежнему не наблюдалось. Тогда она вывернула регулятор на полную мощность.  
Запах сперва был очень даже аппетитный, и Рейвен уже начинала гордиться внезапно обнаруженным кулинарным талантом, но потом аромат превратился в вонь. Когда смрад горелого стал нестерпимым, новоиспечённая повариха выключила духовку и мрачно уставилась на обугленные снаружи и сырые внутри тушки. Поначалу она готова была поддаться искушению подать их на стол и предложить свободный выбор: хотите — ешьте, хотите — нет, но вспомнила, как Чарльз сказал: «Я верю в тебя», и ей стало стыдно.  
Обращаться за помощью к кулинарной книге Рейвен больше не рискнула, но вспомнила ещё одно холостяцкое блюдо: спагетти. Некогда она очень смеялась, глядя, как герой фильма «Квартира» процеживает макароны через теннисную ракетку, потому что у него не было дуршлага. В оборудованной по последнему слову техники кухне особняка Ксавьеров дуршлаг, разумеется, был, даже не один, и Рейвен решила, что уж сварить макаронные изделия она сумеет. А если ещё посыпать их сыром, полить кетчупом и украсить зеленью, будет вполне прилично.  
Вероятно, это ей бы и удалось, если бы процесс варки спагетти был продемонстрирован в фильме во всех подробностях. Но режиссёр снимал не кулинарное шоу — Рейвен горько пожалела, что пренебрегала ими, — и узнать, что класть макароны нужно в кипящую воду, а не холодную, ей было неоткуда. Вытряхивая из кастрюли слипшийся бесформенный ком, девушка готова была расплакаться от злости.  
Было уже без десяти девять, и Рейвен, махнув на всё рукой, решила сделать бутерброды. А чтобы ускорить процесс, перевоплотилась в многорукое божество, виденное в одной из умных книг Чарльза. Нарезать и сложить ветчину, салат, хлеб и сыр в десять рук было очень быстро — Рейвен уложилась вовремя, — но бутерброды получились кривобокими и уродливыми. Тогда она решила замаскировать огрехи кетчупом. Сэндвичи-инвалиды стали выглядеть немного лучше. Потом для разнообразия добавила горчицы. Потом — вустерширского соуса. Результат ей понравился — на вид, пробовать было уже некогда, — и Рейвен, схватив с полки все имеющиеся там бутылочки с соусами, наполнила тарелки почти до краёв. Едва она успела это сделать, команда явилась к завтраку.  
— Что это? Томатный суп-пюре? — спросил Чарльз, разглядывая плавающие в густой тёмно-красной жиже куски. — Вот видишь, ты отлично справилась, я же говорил.  
Пока Рейвен раздумывала, признаться ли брату, что она готовила на самом деле, Хэнк первым уселся за стол. Он был хорошо воспитанным молодым человеком и не набрасывался на еду, не дожидаясь остальных, но в то утро спешил закончить один важный опыт. Содержимое же тарелки его не интересовало, так как мысли были заняты исключительно наукой.  
Рейвен ещё успела обидеться, что Хэнк даже не заметил её усилий. Потом глаза Хэнка вылезли из орбит, он провыл что-то нечленораздельное и выскочил из-за стола, размахивая руками. Все смотрели на него с недоумением, которое вскоре сменилось ужасом.  
Сначала на коже Хэнка чётко проступили синие вены. Затем он посинел весь, раздался в плечах, мышцы взбугрились, и одежда начала лопаться по швам. Носки туфель прорвали острые когти. Глаза пожелтели. Наконец синий мех покрыл всё тело за исключением лица, и на этом трансформация завершилась.  
Команда смотрела на него, потеряв дар речи, пока Рейвен не опомнилась:  
— Я же говорила, что это добром не кончится!  
— Не могла же еда вызвать такую реакцию, — возразил Чарльз. — Хэнк, как ты? Можешь говорить?  
— Могу, — ответил Хэнк, ощупывая и оглядывая себя. Голос его стал заметно ниже тембром и напоминал рычание. — Думаю, у меня произошла вторичная мутация. Она, как правило, случается в зрелом возрасте и, как и первичная, вызывается стрессом. В данном случае триггером стало жжение из-за очень острого соуса.  
— Чарльз, я тебя предупреждала! — топнула ногой Рейвен. — Бедный Хэнк!  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — и Чарльз, забыв о принципах, полез Хэнку в голову. — Интеллект и память у тебя не пострадали, изменения коснулись только внешности. Мы вместе можем попробовать разработать, скажем так, ингибитор гена Икс, чтобы вернуть тебе прежний облик.  
— Зачем? — удивился Эрик. — Потерять такой выигрыш в силе и ловкости? Не меняй ничего, Хэнк, ты выглядишь как нельзя лучше!  
Хорошее воспитание изменило Хэнку — видимо, сказался стресс.  
— Возьми и попробуй сам, если завидно!  
— А у меня может произойти вторичная мутация? — заинтересовался Эрик. — Я на всё согласен, даже если придётся посинеть.  
— Теоретически, да, — ответил Хэнк, — но я бы не стал рисковать. Хотя в моём случае всё прошло благополучно, надо бы как следует проверить…  
Но Эрик уже схватил ложку.  
— Эрик, нет! — закричал Чарльз и хотел было остановить его силой — к чёрту принципы, когда другу грозит опасность! — но опоздал: Эрик уже отправил полную ложку в рот.  
Глаза у него тоже полезли на лоб, лицо побагровело. Все с ужасом ожидали, что он начнёт обрастать шерстью или того хуже, но Эрик только подскочил вверх и… и завис в воздухе.  
— Я могу летать! — закричал он в восторге. — Сработало! Рейвен, ты гений!  
— Левитация, — заключил Хэнк, поправляя очки, как ни странно, уцелевшие во время трансформации. — Вероятно, она тоже связана с управлением магнитным полем Земли.  
Тогда Чарльз, заявив, что готов пожертвовать собой ради науки, тоже попробовал мешанину соусов, но не получил ничего, кроме изжоги, к которой ещё прибавились угрызения совести по поводу злоупотребления телепатией. А оснований для них хватало: когда выяснилось, что никакая одежда Зверю — так прозвал Хэнка Алекс — не подойдёт, пришлось пригласить для него частного портного и, конечно же, основательно промыть ему мозги, чтобы бедняга не пустился наутёк при виде такого клиента.  
Голодной команде пришлось перебиваться бутербродами. Стряпню Рейвен пробовать никто более не рискнул.  
Только Эрик был доволен новообретённой мутацией и, упражняясь, левитировал по всему дому. С непривычки получалось не всегда удачно: он то переворачивался вверх ногами, то стукался головой о потолок, но не унывал и без устали рассыпался в похвалах кулинарным талантам Рейвен.

_Вторник_

Как пострадавшего, Чарльз был готов освободить Хэнка от дежурства по кухне, но Зверь мужественно решил исполнить свой долг. Он, конечно, был весьма огорчён потерей человеческого облика, но физически чувствовал себя превосходно, а, кроме того, хотел поразить Рейвен каким-нибудь кулинарным шедевром: несмотря на случившееся, он по-прежнему был влюблён и с утра пораньше отправился в библиотеку, где видел книгу со старинными рецептами. Она стояла на самой верхней полке, но Хэнк решил обойтись без лестницы: лазать в обличье Зверя было совсем легко. Однако он не учёл своего резко возросшего веса. Стеллаж затрещал и развалился на части, книги разлетелись по полу. Хэнка выручила вторичная мутация: прежде он не успел бы перепрыгнуть на люстру, которая, на его счастье, оказалась надёжно закреплена.  
Шум, разумеется, поднял на ноги всех обитателей особняка. Первым примчался Эрик, спросонья решивший, что на них напал Шоу. Металлокинетик держал наготове монету, пистолет, бритву, ножницы, два канделябра, три торшера, невесть откуда взявшуюся лыжную палку, кочергу, целое облако гвоздей и ручки и петли ото всех попавшихся по дороге дверей. Оставшиеся без креплений двери с грохотом рухнули, ещё более усугубив переполох.  
Хэнк, ужасно смущённый, не знал, как ему извиниться, и собирался тут же всё починить. Чарльз, обрадованный, что пострадали только вещи, попросил его повременить с ремонтом до наступления дня: во-первых, чтобы не шуметь, во-вторых, завтрак всё же надо было готовить. Когда остальные отправились досыпать, он спросил Хэнка, что тот искал в библиотеке.  
— Книгу древних рецептов, кажется, эту, — объяснил Хэнк, подбирая увесистый фолиант.  
Чарльз открыл книгу и прочитал:  
— Взять кровь червей*… Хэнк, ты ничего не перепутал?!  
— Ах да, это медицинские рецепты, не кулинарные.  
— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься лечить нас по этим рецептам? — рассмеялся Чарльз.  
— Нет, конечно, они уже не имеют практической ценности, исключительно культурную… А вот и та книга.  
— Дай-ка сюда, — решил подстраховаться Чарльз. — Да, она, но где ты возьмёшь ингредиенты для старых блюд? Такого давно не выпускают.  
— Синтезирую сам, у меня же степень и по химии.  
— Надеюсь, больше никто не мутирует, — пошутил Чарльз, но тут же спохватился: — О, прости, не хотел тебя обидеть…  
Получить нужные ингредиенты Хэнку удалось быстро, и он, гордый успехом, отправился на кухню с двумя курящимися паром колбами в руках. Сложив всё необходимое в кастрюлю и залив содержимым колб, он зацепился ногами за вытяжную трубу и повис вниз головой, помешивая варево и размышляя, что у вторичной мутации, пожалуй, есть свои плюсы. Например, висеть вниз головой, держась звериными лапами, было гораздо удобнее.  
Обострённая звериная реакция тоже была полезна: в своём человеческом облике Хэнк не успел бы среагировать, когда процесс приготовления пошёл совсем не так, как он предполагал. А тут он в последний момент вылетел кубарем в окно — звериная форма оказалась хороша ещё и тем, что густая шерсть надёжно защищала от порезов, так что неудачливый повар-химик пострадал только морально. В этом плане ему, конечно, пришлось несладко, особенно когда прибежавшая на взрыв команда принялась поздравлять и обнимать «чудесно спасшегося» товарища.  
— Главное, что ты цел, а плиту всё равно пора было менять, она уже старая, — успокаивал Чарльз. — А копоть со стен и потолка отмыть нетрудно. Но как это случилось?  
— Шерсть, — вздохнул Хэнк. — Видимо, она попала в кастрюлю, когда я повис над ней, и вступила во взаимодействие…  
— И слава богу, что рвануло, а то бы нажрались шерсти, — брякнул Алекс.  
Чарльз тут же принялся его укорять, а потом наказывать Хэнку, чтобы тот был осторожнее в лаборатории, раз его шерсть имеет такие химические свойства. Хэнк, загоревшись идеей немедленно их исследовать, бросился в лабораторию. Остальные, снова оставшиеся на одних бутербродах — ведь готовить было больше не на чем, — разошлись по своим делам, а Чарльз тем временем вызвал специалистов для ликвидации ущерба.  
Стекольщику он убедительно соврал, что окно выбило взрывом, так что промывать ему мозги не понадобилось. Рабочим, менявшим плиту, Чарльз попытался соврать, что взорвался газ, но применять телепатию всё же пришлось, когда они поинтересовались, откуда взялся газ в электрической плите. А потом ещё раз, когда отмывавшие копоть уборщики, выйдя из кухни, увидели, как Эрик, зависнув в воздухе, прилаживает на место большую люстру в холле (взрыв он опять принял за нападение Шоу и по пути к месту происшествия снёс все оставшиеся двери с третьего этажа до первого, ту самую люстру, вырвал каминную решётку и чуть не обрушил ведущую на галерею второго этажа лестницу, повыдергав из ступенек все гвозди).

_Среда_

Алекс, вспомнив свой, пусть небогатый, армейский опыт, попытался откосить от дежурства. Он растёр лицо до красноты жёсткой мочалкой, пошёл к Хэнку и пожаловался, что у него температура и вообще ему очень плохо, рассчитывая обвести простодушного учёного вокруг пальца. И казалось, обман ему удастся: Хэнк, вручив пациенту градусник, отвернулся к своим колбам, и Алекс, воспользовавшись его рассеянностью, тут же поднёс градусник к пламени горелки, над которым булькал какой-то раствор. Но передержал: Хэнк, увидев цифру сто десять, в панике бросился будить Чарльза. Тот отважно полез в мозги, которые, судя по показаниям градусника, должны были уже свернуться как молоко, — и разоблачённый симулянт, покорившись судьбе, поплёлся на кухню, радуясь хотя бы тому, что гуманист и пацифист Чарльз не влепил ему пару нарядов по кухне вне очереди, а ограничился короткой — а то некогда будет готовить — нотацией.  
В кулинарной книге Алекс нашёл довольно простой рецепт жареного мяса и принялся за дело. Выбрал небольшой кусок — чтобы не испортить всё сразу, — намазал маслом, потом повозил по нему головкой чеснока, но изменений, кроме прилипшей шелухи, не заметил (о том, что натирать мясо надо рубленым или давленым чесноком, автор забыл упомянуть), сполоснул водой, посыпал специями и положил на сковородку. Но как истолковать слова «на небольшом огне» — сколько это градусов? — Алекс не знал и, памятуя о печальной участи кур, попавших в руки Рейвен, решил обойтись собственным даром и влепил в кушанье плазменный заряд. Совсем небольшой — его хватило только на то, чтобы разнести плиту на куски и пробить дыру в стене — тоже небольшую, всего около трёх футов в диаметре. Даже сковородка уцелела — так и осталась стоять на полу среди обугленных обломков.  
А мясо получилось нежным и сочным, с хрустящей золотистой корочкой — именно этим и утешал Алекса Чарльз, снова вызывая ремонтную бригаду. С необходимостью промывать им мозги он почти смирился, к тому же Эрик, предусмотрительно запасшийся металлоломом на случай тревоги, в этот раз не нанёс ущерба интерьеру. Вечером Чарльз, правда, споткнётся о брошенный посреди коридора рельс («Чтобы не таскать лишний раз», пояснит Эрик) и сильно ушибёт большой палец на правой ноге, но это будет позже, а пока что всем опять пришлось делать себе бутерброды — небольшого куска мяса на семерых не хватило, а жарить другие было опять не на чем.

_Четверг_

Бурная, полная опасностей жизнь научила Эрика многому, в том числе и готовить. Он и вообще не разделял мужского пренебрежения к домашнему хозяйству, считая его отличной тренировкой способностей, и был твёрдо намерен показать пример ленивой и бестолковой молодёжи.  
Его фирменным блюдом был омлет «Морской бой»: желтки были прибрежным песком, каперсы — скалами, остальное перед подачей на стол заливалось кетчупом, будто вода покраснела от крови, а в середине по всем правилам — хотя оценить это могли лишь знатоки военной истории — располагались вырезанные из сыра и ветчины точные копии кораблей. Половинки маслин изображали головы тонущих моряков. Эрик особенно гордился этой натуралистичной придумкой, хотя у многих его сотрапезников она почему-то вызывала оторопь.  
Единственное, над чем Эрик задумался в то утро — какое знаменитое сражение выбрать. Сначала он колебался между Саламином, Лепанто и Цусимой, потом решил уважить своих американских товарищей и остановился на Дне Д. Ловко орудуя дюжиной ножей сразу, он вырезал транспорты и фигурки морпехов; потрудиться всерьёз пришлось только над Капитаном Америкой из мраморной говядины и голубого сыра. Залив всё это яйцом, Эрик водрузил сковороду на плиту, завис в воздухе, скрестив ноги на восточный манер, и принялся выкладывать перед собой изречения Наполеона, чтобы заодно поупражняться во французском, стараясь не отвлекаться на аппетитный запах.  
Запах со временем перестал быть аппетитным, но Эрик упорно продолжал не отвлекаться. Обернуться он соизволил, лишь когда ощутимо завоняло гарью, и увидел, что огнём охвачено уже полкухни.  
Конечно же, Эрик не растерялся: ему случалось бывать и в худших переделках. Решение он нашёл моментально: вырвал из стены водопроводную трубу. Когда огонь — и всё остальное — залило, Эрик, в полном соответствии с правилами поведения при пожаре, покинул опасное помещение через окно, воспользовавшись новообретённой вторичной мутацией. Не то чтобы для этого требовались сверхспособности — окно находилось в четырёх футах от земли, — но Эрику просто очень нравилась новая грань своего дара.  
Прибежавшая на шум команда, правда, изрядно поволновалась, не обнаружив его на месте — в дыму почти ничего не было видно, и когда Эрик появился во входных дверях, он тут же подвергся новой опасности — со стороны Чарльза, что есть сил сжавшего друга в объятиях. Эрик сперва даже подумал, что тот, забыв все свои гуманистические идеи, намерен придушить его или хотя бы переломать рёбра — и даже не слишком бы удивился этому, учитывая весь разгром, устроенный им в особняке.  
— Эрик! — стенал несчастный владелец злополучного дома. — Там в углу висит огнетушитель. Большой. Красный. МЕТАЛЛИЧЕСКИЙ! Как ты мог его не заметить?!  
Пока смущённый своей невнимательностью Эрик извинялся и обещал всё починить, команда уже привычно принялась делать бутерброды, а Чарльз, стараясь не обращать внимания на голодное бурчание в животе, в очередной раз вызывать ремонтников: «Нет, сегодня не взрыв газа, сегодня пожар, а ещё водопроводные трубы лопнули, дом-то старый...»

_Пятница_

Кухонная одиссея Баньши оказалась короткой. Он, как и Рейвен, пришёл в ужас от кулинарной книги, но, в отличие от товарки, даже не пытался найти хоть что-нибудь простое, а решил сделать яичницу. О том, что сковороду надо мазать маслом, Шон не знал и, загубив с полсотни яиц, пустил в ход дар: он где-то слышал, что в СВЧ-печах используются какие-то волны, и подумал, что его звуковые волны тоже сгодятся.  
По крайней мере, утешался Шон позже, разрушения в этот раз оказались небольшими: до Алекса и Хэнка, а тем более до безоговорочно лидировавшего в разгромах Эрика ему было далеко. Всего-то в очередной раз вышла из строя плита, да разлетелись вдребезги оконное стекло и вся бьющаяся посуда, а размазанные тонким слоем по стене яйца были и вовсе пустяком. Чарльзу даже не пришлось промывать мозги уже привычным ко всему ремонтникам. Команда снова довольствовалась бутербродами, возлагая надежды на завтрашнее дежурство Чарльза, чьи способности никак нельзя было применить на кухне.

_Суббота_

Чарльз, решительно намеренный показать своей непутёвой команде, как надо готовить, вдохновенно листал кулинарную книгу, с упоением вчитываясь в звучащие сладкой музыкой названия блюд: бефстроганов, гуакамоле, карпаччо, маффин, паэлья, ромштекс… Рот его был переполнен слюной, а в мозгу всплывали видения дымящихся ароматным паром тарелок; он даже слышал восторженные голоса членов команды, наперебой восхищающихся его поварским искусством.  
Тут Чарльз сообразил, что слышит голоса товарищей — и отнюдь не восторженные — уже наяву, а не в грёзах. В следующий момент все шестеро с топотом и дикими воплями вломились в кухню и, свирепо отталкивая друг друга, бросились к холодильнику. Кухню заполнили крики, ругань, визг, рычание, звон бьющейся посуды и треск ломающейся мебели, лязгнул металл, просвистели плазменные кольца Алекса, с грохотом опрокинулась плита, так что вздрогнул пол, и ошалевшему телепату не оставалось ничего другого, как только обездвижить должно быть, одержимую массовым психозом команду мощным ментальным ударом.  
«Заморозив» товарищей, Чарльз оглядел место побоища. У его ног лицом вниз лежала Рейвен, верхом на которой восседала Мойра, профессиональным захватом заломив ей руки за спину, а свободной рукой пытаясь вырвать у противницы копчёную колбасу, в которую та мёртвой хваткой вцепилась зубами. Над ними возвышался в боевой стойке Зверь; какая-то густая красная субстанция заливала его морду и грудь и капала с оскаленных клыков. (При ближайшем рассмотрении Чарльз с облегчением опознал в ней кетчуп, каким-то чудом уцелевший после кулинарных опытов Рейвен.) Рядом застыл Эрик с оторванной ручкой от холодильника в руках и здоровенной морковкой в зубах. Баньши успел ухватить один жалкий пучок петрушки, а Алекс стоял, расставив ноги, напротив дыры в окне, куда улетел злополучный холодильник, который теперь, обугленный и смятый в лепёшку, торчал посреди некогда идеально ухоженной клумбы гортензий.  
Чарльз схватился за голову.  
— Простите меня, друзья, простите! Просто не понимаю, как такое могло случиться! Я увлёкся книгой и нечаянно протранслировал вам в головы свои желания, причём сильно преувеличенными. Со мной такого не бывало с пятнадцати лет! Простите меня!  
Команда в конце концов простила его — не без злорадства оттого, что безупречный профессор оказался таким же беспомощным на кухне, как и они. Однако всё оказалось гораздо хуже, чем они думали. Если после прежних кухонных фиаско можно было обойтись бутербродами, на этот раз вся еда, кроме той, что успели схватить, оказалась уничтоженной, а новую должны были привезти только вечером. Уцелевшую колбасу отдали женщинам, Эрик великодушно уступил Чарльзу половину своей морковки, а бедным парням остался один пучок петрушки на троих. Баньши с голодухи принялся даже подбивать товарищей на грабёж — морковка Эрика выглядела такой аппетитной, — но его отговорил Хэнк, рассчитавший, что даже в случае победы на драку с мутантом омега-уровня они потратят в четырнадцать раз больше калорий, чем содержится в этой морковке.  
Чарльз в пятый раз вызвал ремонтную бригаду («Нет, не взрыв, не пожар, не потоп, а всего лишь драка; нет, от падения метеорита дом не застрахован, но я об этом подумаю») и сел играть с Эриком в шахматы, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от голода. Но получалось плохо: даже фигуры вызывали только гастрономические ассоциации.  
— Знаешь, — Эрик сделал ход конём, — конина на вкус очень похожа на оленину.  
Чарльз вывел слона из-под удара и ответил:  
— А я слышал, что у некоторых африканских племён слоновий хобот считается деликатесом. Может быть, съездим в Африку, когда всё закончится?  
— Видно будет, — Эрик со смачным хрустом откусил кусок морковки и, утешая то ли Чарльза, то ли себя самого, сказал: — Сырые овощи очень полезны для зубов.  
— Спасибо, не хочу я такой акулий оскал, как у тебя.  
— Кстати, об акулах — ты пробовал суп из плавников? Божественно!  
— Давай не будем о еде, — Чарльз дожевал свою долю морковки и мечтательно вздохнул: — Слава богу, завтра готовит Мойра…  
— От тебя тоже не ожидали подвоха.  
— Но она-то обычный человек! Думаю, на её счёт мы точно можем быть спокойны.  
— Интересно, что-нибудь может поколебать твой неисправимый оптимизм? — съязвил Эрик.

_Воскресенье_

В ЦРУ Мойра работала на русском направлении, и поэтому хорошо знала язык, обычаи и культуру. Национальную кухню тоже. Она принялась за стряпню не без тайного желания посрамить неумех-товарищей, которые называли себя высшим звеном в цепи эволюции, а сами не могли даже приготовить завтрак.  
Готовить она умела, да изголодавшиеся мутанты и не собирались капризничать и с готовностью набросились на свекольный суп с мясом под названием «борч». Но едва они успели проглотить несколько ложек, в кухню вошёл запоздавший из-за ремонта Эрик.  
— Что это такое? — с подозрением спросил он, уставившись на суп.  
— Борщ, — объяснила Мойра. — Ты же бывал в СССР, должен знать.  
— Я вижу, что это борщ. Но что в нём делают жучки?  
— Это суп из насекомых?! — в ужасе воскликнули все.  
— Из подслушивающих устройств, — Эрик протянул руку над супницей, и из борща всплыли маленькие чёрные полусферы. — За кем ты собиралась шпионить у нас в желудках?  
— Боже мой, — ахнула Мойра. — Это самая последняя модель, я как раз получила новую партию. Я читала на кухне инструкцию и, должно быть, высыпала их в суп вместо солёных огурчиков.  
— Профессиональная деформация, — констатировал Хэнк.  
Остальные мутанты обречённо вздохнули. Кажется, и в этот раз им не суждено было нормально поесть.  
— Постой, — Мойра принялась пересчитывать висящие над борщом «жучки». — Их должно быть десять, а тут только девять.  
Эрик сосредоточился.  
— Десятый тут, — ткнул он пальцем в живот Баньши.  
— О господи! — завопил тот, вскакивая на ноги. — Выньте из меня эту дрянь, я не хочу умирать, я ещё так молод!  
— Не волнуйся, — успокоил Хэнк. — Он небольшой и округлой формы, должен выйти естественным путём. Не забывай только просматривать испражнения.  
— Фу, за столом, — скривилась Рейвен.  
— А разве тут есть, что есть? — усмехнулся Алекс. — Один Баньши сыт.  
Друзья, наверное, сцепились бы, если бы Чарльз не остановил их.  
— У меня ещё есть русский салат, иначе «оливье», — попыталась исправить свою ошибку Мойра.  
Эрик тщательно проверил принесённую ею салатницу.  
— Металлических предметов там нет, а на яды и психотропные вещества пусть Хэнк проверит.  
И сколько бы Мойра ни твердила, что не имеет с этим дела, вернуть товарищам пропавший аппетит ей не удалось. «Извини, но я лучше сделаю бутерброды», — сказал Чарльз, вылезая из-за стола. Остальные последовали его примеру.  
Мойра сердито выплеснула борщ и вывалила салат в раковину, а испорченные «жучки» отправила в мусорное ведро.  
— Не огорчайся так, — попытался утешить её Чарльз. — По крайней мере, в этот раз обошлось без жертв и разрушений.  
— Да уж, где человеку тягаться с мутантами, — невесело усмехнулась Мойра, включив измельчитель.

***  
— Вынужден признать, — горько вздохнул Хэнк, — что моя идея с самостоятельным приготовлением пищи полностью провалилась. Боюсь, придётся перейти к запасному плану с промыванием мозгов повару.  
Чарльз был уже готов смириться с этим, тем более что промывать мозги за эту неделю приходилось то и дело, но тут ему пришла в голову новая идея.  
— Нужно поискать кого-нибудь с кулинарной мутацией, наверняка существует и такая. Мы снова построим Церебро, с помощью Эрика это будет недолго.  
— Но не за день же построите? И пока найдёте! А до тех пор как питаться? — загалдели остальные.  
— Бутербродами, — пожал плечами и в ответ на недовольный ропот команды поинтересовался: — У кого-то есть другие идеи?  
Других идей ни у кого не нашлось, и пришлось всем согласиться с Чарльзом.  
Готовить без применения способностей никто так и не догадался.

**Author's Note:**

> *подлинный древнеегипетский рецепт.


End file.
